1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a cable connection structure for connecting a cable to a substrate, and an ultrasonic probe and an ultrasonic endoscope system to which the cable connection structure is applied.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a connection structure of a coaxial cable for connecting the coaxial cable to a substrate provided with an electrode, there has been disclosed a technique of covering an exposed part of the connector connected to the substrate, with a flexible printed circuit (FPC) which is fixed to the substrate by solder (see JP 5-136593 A, for example). According to the technique disclosed in JP 5-136593 A, it is possible to shield an electromagnetic wave that enters the connection structure from outside, with a simple configuration.
There is also disclosed a technique in which an FPC as a substrate on which a semiconductor component is mounted, has an extended part, and it is possible to provide shading and shielding by bending the extended part to cover the semiconductor component (see JP 3234743 B1, for example). According to the technique disclosed in JP 3234743 B1, since the semiconductor component is integrally covered with the extended part, it is possible to shield a noise incident from outside and a noise radiated from inside with a much simpler configuration than that of the technique disclosed in JP 5-136593 A in which a separate member is used for the shielding.